


The loss is clear

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Gen, Original Poem, Original work - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Original poem. Check the tags





	The loss is clear

The loss is clear

The compliments are like a drug

The numbers, always going down inspire more losses

And I drive for perfection, getting as low a score as I can.

The numbers seep out of the scales and into everything else

Sport, steps, calories

Pills, cuts when it goes wrong

And the compliments dry up, and those who once were providing them give advice

Advice that is meaningless as they have no idea

“Just stop taking the pills”

“Just eat more”

“Do you like throwing up?”

No, I don’t

But, when I look in the mirror now,

All I see are those numbers. All of them, combined, circling my head

The labels come next.

Bulimic, depressed.

And then it’s the remarks and doubt

“Doing it for attention”

“Doesn’t want to help themselves really.”

“Fake.”

And I ask you, for one moment,

Before you make that judgement

Before you comment about how much weight I’ve gained or lost

Think about the person receiving them.

Think about me in the way I can’t.

Not as numbers, not as a label, not as a disorder

But think of me as the person I can’t think of myself as until I lose them.


End file.
